Steven Universe: Everything Ends
by JoyArchive
Summary: A fan continuation of Steven Universe witch takes place after "Mindful Education". Steven must face the consequences of his mother's actions, and deal with new friends and enemies. Damn this summary sucks, but don't let that stop you guys from reading. Currently on hiatus.
1. Rose and Steven

Steven Universe: Everything Ends

Chapter 1: Rose and Steven

Steven's lying on the ground, hurt, lost and confused. He was on a desert field. He was wondering what's going on and how has it come to this. He was on a dessert field, smoke everywhere. He barely saw anything.

„PEARL! AMETHYST! GARNET!"- Steven shouted.

„LAPIS! PERIDOT!"- He shouted again.

He continued wandering around the field, thinking to himself.

„I shouldn't have trusted her. I shouldn't!- He was thinking. He was about to cry because he felt betrayed, and at the same time he expirienced a feeling he didn't feel often.

Anger.

The smoke began to clear. He saw something on the ground. Something awful. Something he thought he would never see in his life. He began to scream and cry. Everything became dark and Steven couldn't see anything.

„You should have listened to me Rose!"- A familiar voice came to his head.

Steven wakes up, heavily breathing. He looked around only to see he is safe in his room. He looked at his alarm clock and sees that it's only 8:00am. He falls back to his bed exhasuted. He was watching out for Pearl. Pearl like watching Steven sleep from time to time. He then storms out of the bed and runs into the temple. He opens the door to his mom's room and wishes to come to the temple's heart. There he walks around and runs into a bubbled gem with a rainbow color.

„I'm sorry Bismuth."- He says quietly, looking into the ground. He wanted to see if Bismuth was still in her bubble. Ever since the incident, he wanted to free her, tell her he's sorry and that he never wanted to hurt her. Maybe then she would change and they could be friends again. All those thoughts troubled Steven, and yet somehow gave him comfort.

He came back to his room and found Amethyst lying upside down the stairs as she usually did.

„O hey dude!"- Said Amethyst with her usual laidback attitude. She stands up to see Steven near the temple door. „What were you doing in the temple?"- She asked with a suprisingly worried tone.

„Nothing much, just checking on an old friend."- Said Steven casually- „Where were you yesterday? Dad was here wanting to watch „Little Butler" with you.".

„I was uh... checking on an old friend."- Said Amethyst, she then went outside.

Steven, at first, didn't know what she was talking about. After some thinking, he kind of figured it out. Garnet and Pearl were on a scouting mission, so Steven was alone in the house with Lion. He then turned on his console and started playing a video game. He was enjoying himself. He played a game about a boy who has fantastic adventures. After couple of hours playing, he finally made it to the final boss.

„Alright, time to save the world!"- Said Steven, eager to finish the game. „OK, just have to avoid his attacks and when he's distracted, I'll attack with my arrows. Hmm, maybe I should make a Let's play of this on my TubeTube channel?". After 45 rough minutes of fighting, Steven finally defeats his rival. „YES! HAHA!". Steven's joy is interupted by the in-game voice.

"Kill him!"- The voice said. "Kill him so you can save the kingdom!".

"No!"- Steven said to himself, he didn't know why, but he felt that the character from the game is talking directly to him. His hands were sweating. Kill or Spare, that was the choice. What can he do, he doesn't want the kingdom to suffer, but he doesn't want to kill the dark lord. Suddenly memories start flashing before him.

"I saw the leader of the Crystal Gems, Rose Quartz…"- A familiar voice said: "…SHATTER PINK DIAMOND!"

"She had to Steven…"- said another voice: "… the Earth belonged to Pink Diamond. Destroying her was the only way to save it."

"No, no, NOOOOOOOO!"- Yelled Steven angrily. In the heat of the moment, he shot his shield into the TV and broke it. He then started crying. "WHY DID YOU DO IT!? I BELIEVED YOU WERE A GOOD PERSON… I BUBBLED BISMUTH BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOU SHATTERED A GEM YOURSELF! WHAT THE HECK AM I SUPPOSE TO THINK OF YOU NOW!?"- Steven stopped yelling, realizing Lion was looking at him strangely. They stared at each other for a long time. Steven then pushed Lion aside, but Lion started lying on Steven's face. Steven ended up in Lion's pocket dimension.

"Oh great!"- Agitated, Steven thought to himself: "Am I going to find another heart-breaking revelation about mom?". He was wandering around the pink tree. He then found something he never wanted to touch or just didn't feel like touching. A chest! He felt compelled to touch it, but stopped.

"No, after all that's happened, she still thinks I trust her. I DON'T!"- Thought Steven in a fit of rage and left the chest.

Steven returned to his room to find Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst looking at the TV. They were shocked by the mess he made. They remembered when he summoned his shield for the first time and how he broke the TV by accident, but this time it seamed intentional.

"Steven!"- Said Pearl: "Is everything alright?". She asked in a worried tone.

"Everything's fine."- Said Steven in a grumpy mood.

"Doesn't seem like it."- Responded Amethyst.

"Well it is!"- Yelled Steven, shocking the Gems.

"Steven did you break the TV?"- Asked Garnet with a calm voice.

"Yea, so what!?"- Responded Steven, angrier this time.

This behavior was new to the Gems. Why would a sweet, happy-go-lucky kid like Steven behave this way? Pearl began to think he is acting like Amethyst.

"You shouldn't break things…"- Said Garnet: "It's very irresponsible."

"And shattering Gems is responsible!?"- Responded Steven, even angrier, shocking the Gems, mostly Pearl. What is with Steven?

"That's different!"- Said Garnet, rising her voice.

"Yea, and worse than what I did!"- Said Steven: "You always told me that mom was a good, loving person, but everybody else disagrees! She shattered Pink Diamond, bubbled Bismuth, because she was against shattering, which is really hypocritical, and didn't even tell you about it! I mean, she did bad things, even worse than Jasper!".

" **IT WAS WAR STEVEN!"** \- Yelled Garnet, which was really unfitting for her. "GEMS WERE SHATTERED, PEOPLE DIED! HOMEWORLD WAS NO BETTER! BEEING A LEADER IS NO EASY TASK! YOU HAD TO MAKE DIFFICULT DECISIONS! IMAGINE IF YOU WERE ROSE, AND THAT'S WHO YOU ARE NOW!

Steven then froze. Instead of seeing Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, he saw Eyeball, Jasper and Bismuth. He kept hearing them say: "ROSE, ROSE, ROSE, ROSE, ROSE…"

" **STOP CALLING ME ROSE!"-** Yelled Steven, silencing the Gems. Steven realized the Gems he loved, or at least he thought he loved, are in front of him instead of the other ones. He then runs out of the house, crying.

"Way to go G."- Said Amethyst sarcastically.

Steven, cried on the beach, throwing rocks into the ocean.

"STUPID PINK DIAMOND, STUPID BISMUTH, STUPID JASPER, STUPID EYEBALL. AND STUPID MOM!"- Yelled Steven as he was throwing the rocks. When he was about too throw another one, his arm was stopped by a hand. Garnet's hand. They just stared at each other.

"What do you want?"- Asked Steven angrily. Garnet said nothing, she just hugged him and started crying.

"I'm sorry!"- Said Garnet: "I should have never called you Rose. You are not Rose, you are Steven. You are you!"

"STEVEEEEEEEEEEN!"- A voice was heard in the distance. Pearl was running and crying and Amethyst was right behind her. They hugged Steven so hard, they almost squished him.

"Why didn't you ever tell us that you didn't like being compared to Rose?"- Asked Pearl.

"Because…"- Said Steven: "I feel like it's my fault she's gone. That maybe if she was still here instead of me, she could have solved this problem. I thought I could solve it, but I just made things worse. And because of mom, I couldn't reach out to Bismuth, Eyeball and Jasper…"

"They were lost causes anyway!"- Garnet interrupted him: "There wasn't anything you could do to help them. But they are not the only ones you should care about. There's your dad, Connie, your other human friends, Lapis, Peridot…"

"And us!"- Interrupted Amethyst.

"And us."- Repeated Garnet: "And who knows, maybe you'll find a way to help them. Maybe you'll do things even better than Rose did. So don't feel like you are nothing compared to her, you are everything! And you can still trust Rose, because it was her choice for you to exist."

"Hehehe…"- Steven started laughing: "And I thought I was the only one who cheered others up.". Steven then preceded to hug them.

"And Garnet."- Said Amethyst: "That was the most cliché speech ever made!". Everyone started laughing and they entered the house.

Steven knew he could always trust the Gems. But could he trust his mother again? And what was inside that chest?

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter was short and cringe worthy, but I'll improve(this is my first ever fanfic). Chapter 2 might take a while and I wrote this chapter in only one day! If you enjoyed this chapter, then I'll be happy, because enjoyment of the story is my main goal. See you soon. All reviews appreciated.**


	2. A Day at the Barn

Chapter 2: A Day at the Barn

"Have fun at the Barn Steven!"- said Pearl to Steven, who was riding Lion in front of the house. Pearl was standing near the wooden staircase.

"Don't worry, I will!"- said Steven in a exhausted tone, without turning to her. He couldn't sleep well for the past few weeks, so he felt a little drowsy. The only thing keeping him awake was the excitement of seeing Lapis and Peridot again. Maybe Uncle Andy would show up, but Steven didn't mind if his uncle had more fun travelling around the world on a plane, then chatting with two aliens about a teen drama show. All these thoughts were in his mind, he could finally enjoy himself. He just looked forward on the sandy road and the ocean in front of him. He just looked forward.

Just forward.

Lion roared and out of his mouth emerged a colorful portal. Pearl was waving at them and looked as they both disappeared into the light. After a couple of seconds, the portal closed. Pearl was just staring at the scenery in front of her as she felt a slight breeze. Her smile was replaced by a frown. As she was about to shed a tear, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to her right, only to see Garnet by her side.

"Garnet!"- Pearl jumped- "I didn't hear you come back! How did the mission go?"

"Quick."- replied Garnet- "It turns out the corrupted Gem, we just caught, likes rocks. Like Amethyst."- Pearl chuckled. She knew that Garnet was trying to cheer her up after…

" _Why would Steven act like that?"_ \- She thought to herself.

"He was just stressed out."- said Garnet. Pearl looked at her with a shocked expression on her face. Was she reading her mind?- "Future Vision."- said Garnet. Pearl turned her look from her, and continued staring at the ocean. Garnet was looking at the ocean as well.

"Where is Amethyst?"- asked Pearl, not turning her head away from the sight.

"Probably at her usual spot."- Garnet replied. She didn't look at Pearl, but she knew she was sad so she tried to help her- "Look, don't worry about Steven."- she said, still gazing at the ocean, not looking at Pearl- "It's ok. It's over now.". Pearl clenched her fist, then angrily turned to Garnet.

"But what if that happens again!?"- Pearl yelled- "What if his rage overcomes him the next time!? He is barely getting any sleep these past few weeks since our fight… He wasn't suppose to find out this way!"

"But he would have found out eventually!"- said Garnet- "We knew this day would come sooner or later. I just hoped it would be later."- Garnet sighed while looking at the ground. Pearl glared at the ground as well. There was a long silence.

"So what now?"- asked Pearl, ending the silence.

"Now, we just wait and see."

 _Meanwhile at the Barn_

The colorful portal appeared a couple of yards away from the Barn. Steven dismounted of Lion, which, upon immediate contact with the ground, fell asleep. He patted him and left him alone to enjoy his slumber. Steven looked at the clear blue sky, no clouds today, just the shinning sun He looked at the corn field next to him. This reminded him of the time he created Pumpkin and met Uncle Andy. He felt so happy, when he got his dad and uncle to reunite. At least some good came from his previous adventures, unlike that one with Bismuth or Jasper or the one on the moon base… No, no, no. It was time to look forward. As Steven walked to the Barn, he heard a noise. Something was broken. The sound emerged from the vast corn field. He started running towards it. For some reason he felt fear. But something just broke, why did that scare him? He passed through the corn fields, he heard the noise again. The shattering sound struck fear within him. What is it? What's happening? He passed through the corn field, sweating, only to see Lapis and Peridot staring at two broken things that looked like machines. There was also a third one, lying on a tree next to them.

"Nice job, great mechanic."- Lapis said sarcastically.

"Ha ha, you're very funny."- Peridot answered annoyed. She then sighed- "Well, now there's only one left"- she pointed to the third machine. Lapis then turned to see Steven staring at them.

"Hey."- said Steven awkwardly, waving.

"STEVEN!"- both of them yelled in excitement. They then ran towards him and gave him a hug.

"So, what are you two up to?"- Steven asked curiously, trying to hide his fear from before.

"Peri's making new machines."- Lapis answered- "I think you already know how that's going."- she said while looking at the two broken machines.

"I don't know why they keep breaking!"- Peridot exclaimed- "I found a lot of good material for building them. Some of your uncle's old airplane parts, the drills and other, not worth mentioning, parts from the machines of the Prime and Beta Kindergartens…"

"Wait!"- Steven interrupted her- "You went back to the Kindergartens alone! Peri, that's dangerous, you know there are still corrupted and mutant Gems on the loose!"

"Don't worry, I had Lazuli as my escort. And I have metal powers."- Peridot said that with a lot of confidence. But she had a reason. Her metal bending powers have improved quite a lot. Too bad the same can't be said for her mechanic abilities.

"What are you gonna' do with that one?"- Steven asked, pointing at the third machine.

"Nah, we'll leave that one alone."- Peridot answered- "Come on, let's go catch up on stuff!"- she said enthusiastically. The three left the machine and entered the Barn. Pumpkin was sleeping on a blanket, not far from the entrance. Steven looked at him and hoped that Pumpkin got over the "carving" scenario. Of course, Lapis's and Peridot's collection of Meep Morphs stayed the same as they did in his last visit.

"So, is there anything new you did in these past couple of weeks?"- Steven asked.

"Well…"- Peridot started- "We saw most of the episodes of Camp Pinning Hearts Season 4 and…"

"It' s terrible."- Lapis interrupted her with no emotion while speaking.

"Ok."- Peridot continued- "It's not as good as Season 3…"

"The Best Season."- Lapis interrupted again.

"But it might get better."- Peridot hoped.

"There are only five episodes left."- Lapis said- "Only good writing can save the season now. And it doesn't have it… so… Yeah."

" _Wow, Lapis learned how to criticize a show."-_ Steven thought to himself.

"So, what's going on with you?"- Peridot asked in a polite manner.

Steven froze. He didn't know what or how to tell them. What was he going to say? Suddenly everything became black. He felt alone, but he didn't care. He just stared into the nothingness of the black abyss that converged around him. He couldn't hear anything, but his own thoughts fighting for dominance over the valuable prize which was his opinion.

" _Hey guys, my mom shattered one of the Diamonds and Jasper and one of the Rubies tried to kill me for it. She also bubbled her closest friend because she was against shattering. But if she was against shattering, why would she do it? Because she is a HYPOCRIT! SHE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT LIFE! ALL OF IT WAS A LIE! GARNET AND PEARL KNOW THAT, BUT ARE TOO AFRAID TO ADMIT IT…"-_ while he was thinking that to himself, betrayal and sadness, combined into a manifesto of rage that flew through his body. His love and his hatred combated each other. It intoxicated him. All those nightmares from the past couple of weeks came back to him. He started to shake and clench his fists.

"Steven!"- a voice was heard, cutting the darkness. Steven could see again, he wasn't in the dark anymore, he was in the barn with Lapis and Peridot by his side. He touched his face to see if any of this is real or is he dreaming. He felt warm tears on his face. He then felt being bumped into. It was Pumpkin, cuddling him. Steven felt relieved. He then hugged Pumpkin.

"Thank you."- he said quietly. Pumpkin only smiled and barked a little- "What happened?"- he asked Lapis and Peridot who stared at him with concern in their eyes. After a couple of minutes of silence, Peridot spoke up:

"Well, I asked you how were you doing. You didn't answer, you just stared at the wall. But then you changed your expression. You looked scared and angry. Then you began to cry."

Steven looked discouraged and hung his head down.

"Steven, what's wrong?"- Lapis asked him, putting her hands on his shoulders. He then looked up at her.

"It's alright. You can tell us."- Peridot said in a quiet, calming voice, reassuring Steven that everything's alright.

Steven nodded and began to tell them everything. As he was telling them about Bismuth, Jasper's corruption, revelation at the moon base and his near-death experience with Eyeball, he felt like he lifted a heavy rock from his heart and threw it away, setting his heart free. Lapis and Peridot listened to his story with intrigue and understanding.

"I heard about the story of Pink Diamond's shattering"- said Peridot- "but I didn't know that your mom was the one who did it."

"Why would her Rose Quartz do that?"- Lapis said to herself.

"HER Rose Quartz?"- Steven asked.

"I met Pink Diamond myself. She and Rose were like you and the Crystal Gems."

Steven was shocked at this revelation.

"How did you meet Pink Diamond?"- Peridot asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it."- Lapis said, shrugging her off- "But that's not the point. Steven, your mom was kind Gem, she did care for all life. I don't know what happened that day, but I know she would never hurt anyone."

"And how could you possibly know that?"- Steven asked in disbelief.

"Because of you."- Lapis replied. Steven didn't say anything, he only went to hug her.

"Wow, that was deep!"- Peridot said, surprised.

"Did you expect less of me, clod."- Lapis said mockingly- "Come here."- she then pulled Peridot into the hug. Pumpkin jumped in as well.

"What a nice group hug!"- Steven exhailed and the four of them laughed.

"Thank you guys!"- Steven said silently.

* * *

 **Ok, a little update. First of all, I am sorry that the second chapter took so long. I promise the third will come out soon (somewhere in June, I hope). Also the third chapter will take place after the Zoo arc, and it's not going to revolve around Steven and Rose.**

 **Thank you all for being patient and for the reviews. More would be appreciated. (Just kidding, if you don't want to review it's ok.)**

 **See you all next time.**


	3. On the way back from the Zoo

Chapter 3: A Funny Thing happened on the Way Back from the Zoo

Adamite was looking at the files regarding the two new human specimens that have recently arrived. It's been a while since the last human was brought here, but that was when Pink Diamond was still alive. It has been over 5000 years already. Time sure does fly when you spend your whole existence working. When new humans arrive at the Zoo, she has to use her limb enhancers to both scan and cloth them. She had spent most of her time checking up on the current human specimens. The "Greg" specimen was… interesting to say the least, but her attention was caught by the latest specimen, the "Steven". She just kept looking at the picture of him covering his face, though that wasn't a problem. The problem was that it had a Gem imbedded in its naval. Her eyes were fixated on the scan results for she couldn't believe what she was seeing…

…A Hybrid!

And not just any hybrid, but a hybrid of a Gem and a human! Could this even be possible? A Gem breeding with a human and creating this… thing! "I have to see it!", she thought to herself. She must see for her own eyes and examine it. This is a breakthrough!

She ran as fast as she could towards the emergency door that lead to the Zoo. She saw a Jasper and a Carnelian standing in front of the door. The Jasper was tall and skinny, while the Carnelian was short and she looked like as if she was impatient, she was resisting to run around because she can't leave her post. Adamite thought she was just afraid to piss off Holly Blue. That suspicion left her mind, when she had seen them laughing about something. She wondered what was so amusing, but decided not to bother them. She was always serious, calm and collective, but that didn't stop her from making some sarcastic commentary from time to time. She also liked seeing the Earth Gems happy, and felt deep remorse for them when they are tortured by Holly. Just because they hale from Earth, doesn't mean they are like the Rose Quartz that shattered Pink Diamond. She never liked that side of Homeworld, despising other beings, just because they emerged from the same planet witch is now Pink Diamond's final resting place.

It was not their fault!

She really missed her former Diamond. Even though Blue Diamond is keeping the only memory of her alive, Adamite still didn't like the Gems from her court. She was pulled away from her train of thought when she heard the Calamite calling out to her.

"Hey, Adamite!"- the Carnelian yelled out.

"Hello Carnelian, and hello to you too Jasper."- she said calmly. Jasper just waved a hello.- "Listen, could you please find the specimen "11142013", here is the picture."- she said, as she handed them the picture of Steven. They let out a quiet giggle when seeing him in the picture, but the giggling turns into laughter. Adamite is fairly confused by the change of tone.

"Adamite…"- the Carnelian said, barely breathing because of the laughter- "…you should have seen it!"

"See what?"- Adamite asked, still confused.

"It turned out…"- the Jasper said quietly after she stopped laughing- "… the specimen was a member of the remaining Crystal Gems."- Adamite was shocked when she heard these words.

"So he and the Gems…"- Jasper continued- "… sneaked into the Zoo to rescue his "father", the previous specimen brought by Blue Diamond. Gotta admit, they were pretty clever."

"And the Amethyst with them was super fun!"- Carnelian added.

"That too."- Jasper responded.

"Father?"- Adamite asked.

"I honestly don't know what that is. That Amethyst said that they are like "family"…

"That's how she described us."- Carnelian added again. Adamite couldn't explain it, but she felt something inside of her when she heard these words. Something warm inside her. She shrugs it off.

"What happened next?"- she asked, eager to hear the story to the end.

"So after he got his "dad",- Jasper continued- "they tried to escape, but were almost caught by the Diamonds. When they narrowly escaped them, they were caught by Holy Blue. She didn't put up much of a fight. And the Pearl that was with them showed her who's boss, and now Holy can't say anything to the Diamonds because she is too afraid of being shattered for what happened!"- the Jasper said that with smug tone in her voice.

Adamite didn't know how to respond to this funny episode of their lives. She had mixed feelings of pride that someone thought Holy Blue a lesson, laughter over the funny chain of events, and anger that what might have been her greatest experiment ever just escaped in a short period of time. She didn't know what to do now.

What should she do?

…

Steven couldn't believe what just happened. He just saw Blue Diamond in person, she kidnapped his dad, he went into space to save him, found a zoo full of humans, met a really mean Gem and he is pretty sure he heard Yellow Diamond sing. Without any doubt, that was one of his more interesting adventures. Well, that was now behind him. He saved his dad and now can rest easy. Steven, Greg and the Gems were now in the Roaming Eye, on their way back to Earth. Could it be better than this. Just as these thoughts brushed his mind, the ship suddenly stopped.

"Why are we stopping?"- Steven asked Pearl, who was piloting the ship.

"Well…"- Pearl tried to say something. Her expression was that of a person, who tried to say: "Well, it's not that bad, but it's pretty bad."- Steven became worry some.

"We are out of energy."- Garnet said, Pearl just looked at her with an expression that said: "Did you really have to say that!"

"You mean like… we are out of fuel!"- Steven exclaimed, realizing his ordeal is not over yet.

Then suddenly, the ship was shaken by, what seemed to be, a blast.

"What's happening!?"- Steven asked.

"Did Holy Blue rat us out!"- Amethyst said, looking through the only window of the ship to see who or what is attacking them.

"Doubt it!"- Garnet said- "She is too much of a coward to risk her own life! We are probably being attacked by someone else!"- just as she finished her sentence, another blast hit them. The yellow lighting in the ship was replaced with red blinking light, and the main control panel was severly damaged.

"Great!"- Steven exclaimed- "Just when I thought it was over, something worse has to happen!"

"Don't worry, Steven!"- Greg came to comfort his son- "It's gonna be ok, we'll get out of this."- he turns to Garnet- "Right Garnet!?"

Garnet just put up a thumbs up as a response. Pearl looked at her worry some.

" _We're gonna die._ "- she says to herself.

The ship is blasted a third time. The ship got hit with enough strength, which made it spin around. With it the Crystal Gems, Steven and Greg began flying around, hitting every part of the ship. The ship stoped turning and they all fell to the floor.

"Good thing, something soft broke our fall."- Greg said to Steven, while rubbing his head.

" _No pvobem!_ "- Amethyst said, face down on the ground, squashed by Greg- _"Can you pvese move youv butt off my fac!_ "- Amethyst screamed, prompting Greg to move.

"Sorry."- Greg said as he moved away from Amethyst. Steven fell on Garnet, who just moved him from her stomach. Just as they thought their troubles were over, the door to their spaceship was opened, revealing a blinding light and three figures in front of it.

"So!"- one of the figures says in a stern female voice- "Homeworld thought they could just send another Ruby Squad to attack us. They never learn do they!"

"Guess so!"- the figure to her left, who was a male, spoke.

Pearl looked at the figures, but shielded her eyes from the bright light. She spoke up.

"Excuse me, but this is a misunderstanding! We are not alleys to Homeworld, we just want to go back to Earth!"

The figure in the middle gasped at those words.

"How dare you try to trick us!"- the figure to the right yelled, puling out what seemed to be a ray-gun. The figure was also a male.

"Put the gun down!"- the middle figure yelled. The figure to the right looked at her, after a brief moment, he hesitantly puts down the gun.

"Shut down the lights! I recognize this voice."- she said lowering her voice.

The lights shut down, revealing a small bridge covered by glass connecting the other space ship and the " _Roaming Eye_ ". Pearl and Garnet gasped as they see who the figure in the middle is.

"It can't be."- Pearl says, covering her mouth in disbelief.

* * *

 **OOOH CLIFHANGER! Yes folks I end this chapter here. This is going to be the start of the second story arc that I call "The Pirates Arc"(it is not inspired by the Lars of the Stars, I created this idea before that.), the first arc was "Steven and Rose Arc" which is not quite finished and I will come back to that later, I just wanted to continue the plot of the story.**

 **Another thing, I am so sorry for the hiatus, I try writing and uploading these as fast as I can. Also sorry, for not uploading on June, like I promised. Shit happened.**

 **Oh, to the readers that found Calamite instead of Carnelian, I mixed Carnelian's name with another character I created for this story, sorry about that too. Just fixed it.**

 **I hope the chapter is worth the wait, and I appreciate reviews. This story arc will continue. Thanks to everyone who reviewed thus far, see you guys soon. I love you.**


	4. New Chapters

It will take me a while to upload chapter 4, since I am working on two other stories, have some business to take care off and I still don't have a proper ending for the story. But until I upload it, here are chapters and their synopsis's to look forward to.

* * *

 **Ch4- A Familiar Face** : Steven, Greg and the Gems are now abroad a pirate ship. The ship's captain is someone whom Pearl and Garnet thought was long dead.

 **Ch5- Planet of the Roaches** : The Gems and The Pirates have to survive on a planet inhabited by Human sized Roaches. To make things more difficult, the planet is Gem controlled.

 **Ch6- Not the Bad Guy** : Steven learns more about his mother.

 **Ch7- Steven, Come** **Home** : The Gems and The Pirates try to escape the planet.

* * *

That is all for today, I hope chapter 4 comes out soon. And one more thing, I Love You.


	5. Update-Hiatus Time, Sorry

**This story will be marked "Complete" until further notice. Yes, as expected, this story will have to go on an indefinite hiatus. But don't worry. This story will continue! It would be a shame if I leave it hanging, since this is my first story on this site. I will write a prequel called "Gem Wars" before continuing this story, since many characters that I created for the fic, would be better off introduced in Gem Wars, though don't expect all the characters from Gem Wars to return in Everything Ends. Also, unlike Everything Ends, I already have the whole story planed out and all the character arcs are set in stone, I just need to write it and make sure it goes acordingly to my, and hopefully yours, liking. And who knows, maybe as I work on it, the ending to Everything Ends will probably pop in my head. I want to thank everyone who was reading and supporting this story, it will continue, I just need some time. Thank you for understanding!**


End file.
